Darien's In Trouble
by smily
Summary: Poor Gundam boys and yes, even Darien. Madness ensues as the shopping trip commences.
1. Default Chapter

Smily: Alright, I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Sailor Moon. People up in higher places do.

Keemwe2: I WANTGUNDAM WING!!!!!!!!!!

Smily: If ANYONE gets anything, I'd get Wufei, Heero, and Darien.

Keemew2: Darien's mine, along with Quatre, Trowa, and Duo, in that order. 

Smily: Well, we had better start the story, the vultures are coming.

Keemew2: OK

Smily: BTW, I don't know Serena's parent's American names, so, I will be using their Japanese names.

Darien's In Trouble

Ch.1

"Serena, honey, you've got mail." Ikuko Tsukino said from Serena's door.

"Mom, you sound like a computer. Who's it from?" Ikuko got a mischivous twinkle in her eyes.

"It's from someone with dark hair, blue eyes, I believe your father wants to cram a gun down his pants, and my family generally disapproves, as does your brother."

"Mom, my uncle doesn't know about him. He's been to busy with the war, and he'd probably kill Darien if he found out, especially if he found out about RINI. (A/N her parents know that she's Sailor Moon and all that). But, anyways, I..want..my..letter..please."

"Sure, here you go." Serena frantically opened up the letter.

"I haven't had any phone calls from him since he left." Ikuko rolled her eyes, 'young love, I wish I had that again' she thought. Suddenly she saw Serena's eyes water and her chin crumble.

"What's wrong Serena?" Ikuko asked. Serena looked up and handed the letter to Ikuko.

"Read it, it will explain all your questions." She whispered. Ikuko's eyes widened when she read what had been written.

*Letter*

Dearest Serena,

I am sorry that I haven't told you this sooner, but, for the past six months, I have been living with another woman. She started out as my roommate, but a couple months ago, it got to be serious. We went on a couple dates, then two days after I got back, we kind of got drunk. The next morning, imagine my surprise when I wake up and she's next to me, in bed, naked. I am sorry for the fact that I didn't tell you when I was in Japan. My main reason for coming there during break was to fess up to the truth and let you know, but, as you know, I-we, got kind of side tracked with each other. I hope that we can still be friends and that your family will decide to let me live a moderately peaceful life.

Darien

"Oh, dear." Ikuko whispered. "Why don't you go over to my sister's house, it will get you away from your father and Sammy when they hear of this. Plus, I think that my sister and co. will find out eventually, and it would be best heard from you, with the letter."

"I guess." Serena whispered as she left with the letter in her hands.

At the Outers place

The Inner Scouts were just arriving at the Outers mansion to drop off Rini when Serena arrived. Amara was the first to notice that Serena was there.

"Kitten, what brings you over to our place?" She asked. Neptune noticed the piece of paper in Serena's hands.

"Is that a letter from Darien I see in your hands, Princess?" She asked, meaning it for a joke. Imagine every ones surprise when Serena broke down crying.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Amara asked. Serena grabbed Amara's shirt front.

"Aunt Amara, he-he-he-he-WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"He who, he what, he…….?" Serena just shoved the letter into her hands.

"Read." Was all that she said in response. Amara's face went white when she read it.

"Kitten, you know that I'm going to kill him."

"That's a given."

"Your father's going to throttle him.'

"Yep."

"Heero's going to shove his gun where the sun don't shine."

"Amara!" Michelle said, while trying to block out the mental image in her head.

"That's all right Michelle, he'd do it, and more. He'd shoot the entire round and then get more bullets." Serena stated.

"Your brother's going to castrate him" Amara continued.

"That's him, he'd do it. And he wouldn't use his katana, he'd use a dull butter knife, that's rusty." 

"Amara-papa, Michelle-mama, what's castrate?" Hotaru asked innocentely, Rini was next to her as she asked and echoed the question. Michelle blanched, then glared at Amara.

"Any more, Amara, the couch." Amara grinned.

"Don't worry, that's all I was going to say, but….." She looked at Serena hesitantly. "You *DO* know what *HE"S* going to do?" Serena blanched.

"You wouldn't. You *know* that he'll blow. You're his sister, you know him better than I do."

"Yeah, but you're his favorite niece." Amara then noticed something strange. "Wait a second, if you and Darien aren't together any more, pray tell why is Rini still here?"

"It could be that they'll get back together, that's what happened with Diamond." Ami interjected. Serena looked even more fragile and afraid at the moment.

"Actually, Ami. There's another reason everybody's going to be hunting down Darien."

"And what exactly is that reason, niece oh mine?" Amara asked through clenched teeth.

"I'M PREGNANT, O.K. HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Actually, no, I'm not, he's not even worthy of hell at this time." She stopped for a second. "I can't tell my brother what that #%^#%, %^%&%, (&(&(*& #$^^$#, ))(&^%%%, @@$%% ,^#%%&$^$, *&^*^^ ^^&(, &$$ $#$, &**&$………."she said. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock. "Amara," Michelle said through clenched teeth, "It's the floor for you tonight." Amara's face blanched then reddened, then fell when she realised what she had done.

"WAIT ONE SECOND HERE!!!!!" Ray shouted. "What do you mean by 'Aunt Amara', Serena? And if she *is* your aunt, why didn't you ever tell us, especially when we first met them? And what do you mean, by pregnant. Plus, your brother can't weild a katana, much less castrate someone with a rusty, dull butter knife. He couldn't hurt a fly."

Amara's, Michelle's, Hotaru's, and Serena's eyebrows were raised in shock. "OH, that's right, you don't know about my brother."

"Meatball head, of course we know your brother, your brother is Sammy, he lives with you, the annoying little brat. Remember?"

"Not this brother. He was raised in the L5 colony cluster. He's dad's first kid, and was raised to be clan leader. He's also a scholar. He's Chang Wufei."

"The Gundam Pilot!!!!!!!!!" Mercury shouted. "That would make the afor mentioned Heero, Heero Yui. So, that means that you know the other pilots as well."

"Really, can you introduce us, Quatre is ssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooo cute!!!!!! Don't you agree Amara, Serena, guys." Mina exclaimed. 

"Uh, sure, yeah, whatever you say." Serena replied, sweatdropped. Amara just got a look of horror on her face at her sudden thought.

"NO, NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS. HE'S MY BROTHER FOR #$%$ SAKE. THAT'S DISCUSTING. THE ONLY TIME THAT I EVER THOUGHT HIM CUTE, WAS WHEN HE WAS A BABY!!!!!!!! Well, check that," gets this sudden look on her face that reminded everyone somehow of Serena when she sees bunnies", he'll forever be

a little cutie pie to me." Everybody looked at her like she was nuts, and stepped back slightly. "You know, I haven't seen him since he was………ten. ROAD TRIP!!!!!!!!!!"(A/N I know, she's a little OOC here. K2: all my idea!!!! ^-^ smily: Not, who's the author?)

To Be Continued

Smily: Next time on 'Darien's In Trouble', the guys find out about the letter and try to keep it from Quatre. Wait, what's this, Pluto's helping Darien? Why? Watch for the next chapter on 'Darien's In Trouble.'

Keemew2: I thought we agreed that we wouldn't tell them until the next chapter. And all the good ideas were mine!!!!

Smily: Not, You didn't come up with Amara's and Serena's conversation.

Keemew2: But I did come up with the dull butter knife.

Smily: FINE, it's 50/50


	2. G-boys find out.......Darien's in troubl...

Smily: Hey peeps, need your help before I update again. Can't figure out couplings.

Serena/Duo

Serena/Heero

Serena/Trowa

Serena/Darien

Quatre/Trowa

Keemew2: Die, smily, DIE.

Smily: I don't care what you think. It's my fic, not your's. Anyways, back to the story.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien screamed.

"I sent a letter to your girlfriend, having you break up with her." Saffrone said timidly.

"WHY!!!!???" Darien was seriously freaking out here.

"So we could be together."

"Guess what, you still lost." He was slightly calmed down, but not that much.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dead, that's what I mean. Her father is going to throttle me, her brother is going to help. Her half-brother is going to castrate me, her aunt will gladly help. Her best friend is trigger happy. But that's not the worst of it."

"I-I-I-It's not!!!!!!!!"

"NO, her uncle."

"Wha-wha-what's with her uncle?"

"I never met the guy in person, but I've heard stories, that's all you need to know. Plus, Serena's his favorite niece."

"oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear" Saffrone muttered over and over and over. "He never said anything about this."

"Who's he? Tell me, so I can take my……." Darien started.

"Never mind." Darien made no comment, just turned on his heal and left the room.

'Kami, I need help. BIG TIME. If not, I'm dead, in more ways than one.' He thought to himself. All of a sudden a grey mist surrounded him. "What the…….."

Quatre's Mansion

"Hahahahahaha!! Shinigami's going to kill you all!!!!!" Wufei looked up from the book he was reading, and paled. Duo was holding an empty 10lb container of chocolate covered coffee beans. Wufei knew for a fact that it had been full not 20min. ago, since he had just bought the stuff.

"Maxwell, tell me you didn't eat all that by yourself."

"Course not, Abdul had a handful." Wufei paled even more, but was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'LL GET IT" Duo screamed, running to the door. Wufei slowly, shook his head.

'I will not kill Duo, I will not kill Duo, I will not kill Duo' Duo opened the door to reveal the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

"HEY, GUYS, THERE'S THE MOST GORGEUOS GIRL AT THE DOOR!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed. He turned to the girl in front of the door. "Hey, what's your name, babe?"

'There gonna kill him' Serena thought to herself. 'oh, well, might as well have some fun before hand.' She smiled at Duo. "My name's Serena Tsukino, what's your's?"  
"HEY, GUYS, HER NAMES SERENA TSUKINO!!!!!' Serena pulled back slightly, wincing at the scream. ":My names Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. By the way, what's a gorgeous babe like you doing out here by your-ahhhhhh!!" Duo shouted as he was pulled back by his braid, but he quickly shut up as a katana was put against his throat.

"I will say this once and only once, so listen up, Maxwell. Touch her, harm her in any way, on purpose, or by accident, and I won't be the only thing you have to worry about." Wufei growled into Duo's ear.

"Heh, sure Wu-man, lay off the braid, alright. By the way, what's she to you? I would have thought that you would have called her 'weak onna' by now. After all, she does have an air of weakness and fragility about her, never mind that she's so gorgeous." Serena smiled brightly at them.

"Woofie, you mean to tell me that he doesn't know that I'm your (puts on innocent face and pouty lip) Poor, wittle, innocent, sister." Duo paled 

"SISTER!!!! I'm sorry Wufei, I didn't know. Hey, wait, you let her call you WOOFIE!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

"She's the only one aloud to call me that, baka."

"You know, Duo, I'm actually surprised that your still alive, normally, Wufei here would have no problem slitting somebody's throat for calling me weak, fragile, gorgeous,ect." Wufei lowered katana and walked away.

"I'm not allowed to kill him ~Yet~. That's your only warning, Maxwell, stay away from my sister, she's engaged." He ground out. After he left the room, Duo turned to Serena.Duo Just then, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa walked into the room, talking.

"Serena's my niece, I haven't seen her in a couple of years. But, she's my favorite niece, and if Duo knows what's best for him………"He stopped when he heard what Duo had just asked Serena. Heero and Trowa looked in the direction that had Quatre's attention. Heero growled when he heard Duo.

"What Wufei don't know, won't kill me. How bout I take you on a tour of the place tonight?" A shot suddenly rang out and hit the wall by Duo's head. "Geez Heero, cutting it a little close are yououuouou, QUATRE!!!!!!!!" He shouted, at the sight of Quatre holding a gun at him. "Where'd you get that gun, ol' buddy, ol' pal." Trowa's mouth was twitching, and Heero had a look of shock on his face.

"It belongs to Heero." Trowa stated. Quatre looked at the gun and immediately dropped it. Quatre looked at the gun like it was a snake.

"Hey, Quatre, why'd you shoot at me anyways?" Duo asked.

"I would have thought Wufei had already warned you about Serena, but either he hasn't gotten here yet, or you're just even dumber than I had thought." Everybody looked at Quatre in shock, he had just insulted Duo, something he had never done before. "So," Quatre continued, ignoring the shocked looks, "If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from my favorite niece." Just then a bunch of other girls came through the door. "Amara, why are you here, and why isn't Serena in school?" Quatre asked, his eyes taking on an eerie light.

"Uh, hehe, er, eh, ya see, we decided to take a vacation." She answered. "Something happened, and we had to get away."

"Yeah, Kenji called." Amara paled. "He said that you had something to tell me." She calmed down a little. "I want to hear what you have to tell me." Amara panicked.

'letter, scout, pregnant? Which one will be less stressfull.' She thought. Serena came to the rescue when she saw Wufei come into the room.

"Wufei, I have some exiting news to tell you." Everybody shut up at that statement. The scouts held their breaths and the gundam pilots looked at Quatre. "Your gonna be an UNCLE!!!!!!!! Isn't that great!"

Heero: '10, 9'

Trowa: 'oh, boy.'

Heero:'8,7'

Duo: 'Wufei is kinda pale, at least he forgot about me.'

Heero: '6,5'

Wufei: 'Darien's dead, Darien's dead, Darien's dead…..'

Heero: '4,3'

Amara; 'why did she pick that one, I'm dead, my niece just had to tell 'that' particular thing.'

Heero: '2,1'

Serena; 'Please let me live. I'm to young to die. At least it's not dad, and Darien's not here.'

Heero: '0'

Quatre exploded. "YOU'RE WHAT!!!!!!!!! What happened to marriage before sex. Who's the father? I'll kill him"

"UM, kinda impossible, Uncle." Serena stated.

"Why is it impossible, Serenity Usagi Tsukino?" He ground out.

'Please, don't let her tell him where Darien is!' Amara thought to any one who would listen. Unfortunately, they didn't.

"He's in college in America." Serena answered. Everybody stepped away from Serena, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero.

"COLLEGE!!!!!!" The three guys yelled. "He is going to wish he was never born."

Smily: Cliffee. Please vote on couplings.


	3. Dad. Mom, and Little Brother find out. D...

Smily: here's the tally so far

Serena/Duo-2

Serena/Heero-11

Serena/Trowa-14

Serena/Darien-0

Serena/Milliardo-7

Quatre/Trowa-2

Kill off Darien-18

Smily: Keep on voting. -_- ~_- 

Keemew2: STOP WANTING DARIEN DEAD!!!!! He didn'twrite the friggen letter!!!

*Last time*

  
"He's in college in America." Serena answered. Everybody stepped away from Serena, Quatre, and Heero.

"COLLEGE!!!!!!" The three guys yelled. "He is going to wish he was never born."

*Now*

"How come you didn't tell me he was in college?" Wufei yelled.

"How come I wasn't informed that you had a *boyfriend*?" Quatre yelled.

"How old is he?" Heero asked. (AN: Serena's 16, so Darien's gonna be 21) The guys quieted, waiting for their answers.

"Wufei, I didn't tell you because I knew that you would react worse than Dad and Sammy, considering you're a Gundam Pilot. Sammy threatened his manhood, and Dad threatened his life. Mom said not to bother you with my boyfriend, Uncle. And he's not my boyfriend, he *was* my fiance. Mom said you were to busy with the war, and that you had been stressed, considering that you're an empath as well. And……Darien's…………..21." She answered all the questions. Everyone waited for the responses, it wasn't a long wait. And it wasn't what they had expected.

*Quatre's POV*

'This isn't what she's supposed to tell me. I can feel pain, anger, sadness…….a feeling of betrayal? There's joy there, but if she's pregnant, why all the other feelings? There's only one way to find out.' I thought. I turned on my heel, and walked to the phone. I could feel the other's watching me in curiosity as I dialed a number. I smirked to myself when Kenji answered the phone.

"Hello, Kenji, it's Quatre. Yeah, she told me the news, I guess that I should be happy, but it came as a bit of a shock."

"Why happy?" Kenji demanded.

"Oh, just the fact that Serena's pregnant, which by the way, she's staying here until she has the child. So, how does it feel to be a Grandfather" I smirked even more as Serena's face went whiter than I thought possibel. 'So, my instincts were correct. She wasn't telling me what she was supposed to.' I calmly pulled the phone away from my ear just as Kenji started in on his tirade. Even so, his yelling could be heard by all in the room.

"PREGNANT!?!? THAT WAS NOT WHAT SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU! SHE *WAS* SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE LETTER! SERENA USAGI TSUKINO, IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME, CONSIDER YOURSELF GROUNDED UNTIL YOU'RE THE AGE OF 25, YOUNG LADY!" He shouted. The phone was ripped from Kenji's hands by Sammy.  
"SIS, TELL ME WHERE THAT NO-GOOD, LYING,CHEATING, BASTARD, TWO-TIMING, BAKAYARO BOYFRIEND OF YOUR'S IS. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KICK HIS ASS STRAIGHT TO HELL, MYSELF. AND YOU CAN BE SURE THAT IT WILL BE SLOW, PAINFUL TORTURE!!!!"

"OMG, MY BABY'S HAVING A BABY!!! SAMMY!! GO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SAOP THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!!!! Now honey, be sure to listen to Wufei, Quatre, and your aunts. Don't play any tricks on the Manganaucs. And Quatre, listen to Rashid, Amara, and Iria. Bye now, we love you." There was a stunned silence after they hung up.

"Wow!" Lita said. "I never knew that Sammy could talk like *that*!"

"He's been hanging around Amara to long." Michelle said with a glare 

"That reminds me, imouto, what could make Sammy so upset, he would use language like that?" Wufei asked."

"What was that about a letter, Serena?" Quatre asked _very_ calmly. The scouts froze. On the way over here, they had been briefed on Quatre, and told not to mention the letter under any circumstances to Quatre. They were to let Serena do all the talking and negotiating.

"Um, he's upset that I'm pregnant, and I got accepted into the Peacecraft Accademy." Serena said, her fingers crossed behind her back. Fortuanately for her, Quatre didn't notice, _Unfortunatly_ for her, the other's did.

'She's hiding something from us, but what?' Wufei thought to himself.

"Um, Serena?" Duo asked.

"Yeah, Duo?"

"Um, what did you mean by *was*? Everyone looked at Duo with blank expressions on their faces. 

"What do you mean, Braided Baka?" You know who asked.

"Well, when she was answering your questions earlier, she said that Darien wasn't her boyfriend, but he *was* her fiance." After Duo said that, everyone turned to look at Serena.

"Um, hehe, uh, yeah. Um, right, sure, um, let's see. He did something that I didn't like, and we broke it off."

"Quatre Rebaba Winner!!! I thought I told you NO exitmen, which means, NO getting worked up over this." Iria stated. "Oh, Amara, you're here. And Serena's here as well. What did you tell him *this* time to make him so stressed. Last time, he found out about your….standing with the genders."

"It wasn't me this time, Iria, it was Serena."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that she's expecting a baby, excepted into the same school that The Pilots and I go to," at this, Serena and the scouts paled. "and she *had* a fiance." Quatre explained.

"We were *trying* to keep the fiance bit from you for a while. But, PREGNANT!!!!!!!" Iria stated. "No matter, right now, Quatre, bed, now."

"You can't make me." Quatre said very calmly. "I run a mult-billion dollar corp. You're not my mother, you're my sister, so *you* *can't* *make* *me*!"

"You want to bet on that little brother. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Rashid, Amara, grab him." Quatre looked panicked and *attempted* to run. Rashid and Abdul blocked both of the exits. Heero and the others grabbed him. Iria brought out a needle. Quatre's eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry, but your still ill, you need your rest.(K2/N: This will happen a lot.)

"I'll get you back for this, Guys." He said before he succumbed to the drug. Iria looked at all of them, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm warning you now, Quatre has been very stressed for the past four months. You being here is only going to make it worse. I know about the pregnancy, the letter, Darien's death warrant, and the *secret* you nine girls have. Anybody, and I mean *anybody* mentions this to him, and I'll leave it up to your imagination. *Serena* is going to be the one to tell him *everything*, and face the consequences." Iria smirked as she walked away.

"And you guys say that *I'm* overprotective of Kitten and Firefly." Amara stated. Heero didn't say anything to that, he just turned to Serena.

"You have some explaining to do, my friend. What's this about a letter, and a death warrant?" he asked.

Smily: Yet another cliffee, I'm mean, I know. Keep on with the voting.

Keemew2: I don't like what we're doing to my Quat-chan.

Smily: See this face, oh, you can't, but anyways, I don't care.

Keemew2: At least your letting me help you work on this.


	4. Notice

Smily: VOTING IS NOW CLOSED!!!!!!!!! Final tally,

S/H- 22 votes

S/DA-1 vote

S/T- 14 votes

S/DU-2 votes

Q/T- 3 vote

S/M-7 vote

Kill of Darien-23 votes

Kill of Relena- 1 vote

K2: Enough with wanting him dead already!!!!!!!!


	5. The letter, the explanation, and the God...

Smily: Here's the next chapter peeps.

Sorry, but I'M LAZY, I'M LAZY, I'M LAZY…………..

Finally, the next chapter.

Keemew2: THIS IS WHY I SAID NO TO KILLING DARIEN YOU JERKS!!!!!!! So there. 

Last time:

"You have some explaining to do, my friend. What's this about a letter, and a death warrant?" he asked.

Now

"Um, Heero, Wufei, I'm not going to explain anything." Serena replied.

"What do you mean, Serena?" Wufei asked.

"What I mean is, I'm going to let you read the letter, leave, and let the girls explain it all. I'm tired, and I'm going to take a nap." Serena walked out after giving the letter to Duo. Duo stared after Serena for a while, then looking down at the letter. He opened it up, and started reading it. 

"Dearest Serena……….." He started. All of a sudden he was staring at thin air. Surprised, he looked around. Wufei was smirking in triumph and holding the letter. "HEYYYYYY!!! Give that back! She gave it to me, not to you." Duo yelled. Wufei's smirk grew even more.

"She's my sister, I have presidence."

"That's not the point, _she_gave_it_to_ME_!!" Duo pounced onto Wufei. Heero, seeing the scuffle over the letter, decided to join in.

"Give me that letter!"

"Ow! Let go of the braid!"

"Somebody better remove their hand!"

"Hnn?"

"Injustice I tell you!"

"Don't touch the hair!" 

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! 

Everybody froze at the sound of ripping paper. Duo sat holding a piece of paper,Wufei, the other half. Heero leveled the gun at Duo. 

"Give up that piece of paper. You'll find out what it says, but Wufei deserves to know first."

"Ok, Ok. Geez, can't take a little fun." Duo mumbled as he handed the other half of the lettewr. Wufei put the two pieces together and read. Three minutes later:

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING HUNT THAT BAKA-YARO DOWN AND USE HIM FOR SWORD PRACTICE, HAND HIM OVER TO HEERO FOR TARGET PRACTICE, THEN HAND HIM OVER TO RELENA!!!!!!!!!!" Needless to say, the three other pilots were a bit taken aback by Wufei's outburst.

"Man, it's gotta be really bad if he starts threatening said person with The Stalker. Wufei, ol buddy, ol pal, what's the letter say?" Duo said.

"It says that he's been living with another woman for three months, got drunk, and slept with her. He no longer wishes to keep their relationship, yet he still hopes that I and my family will not avenge my sister's honor. He has got to be kidding. I swear on Nataku and my clan, that I will avenge my sister's honor by hunting this, this, this BAKA_YARO and bring about justice. The man has no honor." Wufei ranted. He then started laughing. "Let him live a moderately peaceful life. Pahahahaha!!" Duo started getting really scared, Wufei was unpredictable and scary when he was like this. Then a sudden thought struck him.

"Um guys," Duo started. They all turned to him with questioning looks on their faces. "I was just wondering, who's gonna tell Quatre?" Everybody froze and paled at that thought.

"I'm not telling him." Wufei stated.

"Niether am I!" Duo stated

"Well, I'm not telling." Amara stated

"I don't have a death wish." Heero stated. Everybody looked at him with the same thought going through their minds. '_Doesn't he always have a death wish?_' "You can all stop looking at me like that now." Heero, Wufei, and Duo all looked at one another and nodded. Unanimously they all said:

"Trowa's telling him." Trowa's eye widened.

"Me??? The way I heard it, Serena was to tell him. Besides, I'd end up sleeping on the couch until this guy was dead, or the next blue moon." Heero nodded, then turned towards the girls.

"Now that that's settled, you can tell us about that little secret that Iria mentioned." The girls fidgeted a bit at this statement. Wufei just smirked and started to leave the room. 

"Hey, Wu-man, where are ya going?" Duo asked him.

"Baka, my name is WUFEI, not WU-MAN. And I don't need to hear their secret, I already know what it is."

"WHAT!!!! Oh, I'm going to strangle that Meatball-head. She wasn't supposed to tell you. She wasn't supposed to tell ANYONE. NOT EVEN HER FAMILY." Rei ranted. Wufei turned to face her and the group of people behind her. He just smirked even wider.

"She didn't tell me, baka-onna. You seriously think that she could keep something that huge from her family. Yes, Mother, Father, and my little brother all know as well. The pictures in the papers and the news helped a lot. Sure, her face was blurred, hell, her whole body was blurred, but I know my sister anywhere. Plus, you can't fool the crown-prince of the Sun and Moon Kingdom. Yes, I was there as well, as her elder brother. "

"Eh, Wufei, buddy, WHAT are you talking about? What pictures? What kingdom? And, are you nuts?" Duo asked.

"No, you baka, I'm not nuts. I just have an extremely good memory, whereas YOU need to restore your memory back to where it was. And I mean ALL of you." With this, he turned on his heel and as he left the room, "Though, just HOW Quatre hasn't figured it out yet is beyond me. He IS a gundam pilot." The pilots were confused. 

All pilots thoughts: Figured what out? Restore out memory?' The pilots turned towards the girls. Heero pulled out his best friend and pointed it at them. 

"Speak now, or forever rest in peace." 

"Um, are you marrying someone, or are you threatening us?" Mina asked. Heero just looked at her. "Good, I was hoping for the latter. You want to know our secret so bad, here it is. Venus-_Star_-POWER!!!!" After the pretty light show and the dumb, I-want-to-shoot-the-T.V theme song, Sailor Venus proudly stood where Mina had. "Venus-Love-Chain_LASSO!!!!!" A whip made of yellow energy hearts came out of her finger, wrapped the end around Heero's gun, and jerked it back to Mina. Heero, Duo, and Trowa just looked at her in awe.

Heero:' She took my gun. She _took_ my gun. She _took_ _my_ gun. She _took_ _my_ _gun_!!! She took Mr. Blasty.' 

Duo: 'Man, is she gonna get it. She took Heero's gun. Heero can't keep it in his pants. That did not sound right, even to me.'

Trowa: 'She has a death wish. She stole Mr. Blasty out of Heero's hand. I wonder if he'll let it go like he did to Quatre. Then again, I think he was in shock because Quatre actually got in his pants to get it. Hmmmm, Quatre naked. Oh! Stay focused, on Quatre's cute butt. NO, the girls, Quatre would look cute in black leather.' Everybody turned to Trowa when they heard him slap himself in the face. Duo noticed his glazed look. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, Trowa's thinkin' dirty." Mina blushed, thinking it was about the transformation. But Duo continued. "So, come up with any new ideas for your little one. Or just imaging him with a whip?"

"Ahem, back to the subject at hand. Mina hear, was just about to tell us why my best friend (_hopefully_ _more_) is hanging out with a sailor scout, after she gives me my gun back of course." Mina grinned wolfishly.

"Why of course, deary. WE are the sailor scouts. Serena's Moon, Amy's Mercury, I'm Venus, Rei is Mars, Hotaru/Saturn, Amara/Uranus, Michele/Neptune, Lita/Jupiter, Trista/Pluto, and Rini/Mini-Moon. One-thousand years ago……………" She started explaining their past.

(Last time we saw Darien, a gray mist was filling his room.)

Darien looked around his surroundings. It was dark at first. A voie rang out in the darkness, "Endymion, Prince of Earth, thou hast been brought to this place for certain trespasses against the trust of one Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom." Darien was confused. 

'I think I'm in trouble, deep trouble. Better play this safe for now.' He thought to himself. He spoke up then. "What trespasses? Who are You? Where am I?" he asked the voice. A light appeared, blinding Darien for a moment. When he could see again, he was stunned. A man sat in a throne of oak. An eagle rested on the back of the throne, Jupiter's symbol between the eagle's feet. The man was wearing a breastplate and looked at Darien with a look of disgust and…hatred?

"Who am I? I am Jupiter. I am Zeus. I am the Thunder God. I, am the King of the Gods, and thou hast violated and betrayed my decendant, Serenity 5th. Thou hast left her with child and hast thought traitorous thoughts on her. Thous hast even gone so far as to take up with a mistress. Thus are the charges brought against you, Earth Prince."

"But, but, I was drunk when I slept with Saffrone. I have never had traitorous thoughts against Serena, and WHAT!!?? SHE'S P-P-PRE-PREGNANT!!!!" He asked incredulously. Another voice spoke up, sneering at Darien. 

"Thou meanest to tell us that thou dost not know of the Princess's coming child?" A light appeared on this voice as well. He was seated upon a fiery throne with the Mars symbol emblazoned on the crown. A dog lay at the man's feet, and a sword that looked to be surrounded by flames rested against the throne. The man spoke again. "I am Mars. I am Aries. I am the God of War. And thou hast left my dear niece with child. For that crime alone, thou shouldst be punished by the Furies themselves, but thou must needs go through trial first, as custum demands." Darien was trembling by now, Jupiter and Mars were taking him to trial. 'If they were there, then there must be more, shouldn't there?' He thought to himself.

"That still doesn't explain the charge of traitorous thoughts." He stated. Another voice spoke up again.

"Thou dust not love the Princess as should a betrothed. Thou lovest her as a brother wouldest. Thou hast only remained at her side but for the promise of power. To rule the Earth hast proven to be to much of a temptation for thee mortal soul. Thou hast toyed with the foul idea of mistresses, which thou hast followed through with. Thou dost not deserve the honorable title of Prince, Protector, betrothed to Princess Serenity 5th!" As with the last two, a light fell upon this figure as well. He was sitting upon a throne of laurel, on the crown, the Sun's symbol was emblazoned. A crow perched next to him, a silver bow in one hand, and a lyre beside the throne. "I am Apollo. I am the twin to Artimis. I am the God of the Sun. We shall personally see to it that thou shalt be stripped of thy life essence. If not that, then your powers." He snarled at him.

"Mars, cool thy temper. That is the purpose for this trial, to judge weather or not he is worthy of such powers." A cool voice spoke up. When Darien was able to see this figure, he saw that the man was resting upon a throne made of water. The Neptune symbol was set upon the crown of the throne, a horse was standing next to him, and in one hand was held a triton. " I am Neptuene. I am Poseidon. I am the God of the Seas and the Oceans." He introduced himself. He looked at Darien with the look his brother Jupiter was giving. "Let all be revealed in this place of meeting, Brother. I wish to be done with this…foul-scum, and him be removed from mine sight." Jupitor nodded and the room filled with light, revealing 7 more figures in the room, all in thrones. A woman sat upon a throne made of cypress, moon symbol on the crown, a deer stood next to her. Resting against the throne was a bow and quiver of arrows.

"I am Artimis. I am the Twin of Apollo. I am the Goddess of the Moon." The next person to speak was a man sitting upon a throne of ice. The Mercury symbol was on the crown and an owl perched next to him. He was wearing winged sandals, helmet, and holding a wand in his hand.

"I am Mercury. I am Hermes. I am the Messenger to the Gods." A woman spoke up next. She was set upon a throne of myrtle, a dove was upon her delicate hand. Venus's symbol was upon the crown, Cupid's bow and arrows rested against the throne.

"I am Venus. I am Aphrodite. I am the Goddess of Love." A man upon a throne made of the precious metals of the earth spoke up next. The Pluto symbol was on the crown of the throne, the Hellhound rested next to him.

"I am Pluto. I am Hades. I am the God of the Dead." A man upon a throne of black marble and ebony, with the Saturn symbol on the crown spoke up, a small black dragon was curled around the throne. 

"I am Saturn. I am Cronus. I am the King of the Titans, son of Uranus." A woman upon a throne of earth, with the Earth's symbol on the crown, a wolf lying at her feet, spoke next.

"I am Gaea. I am the Mother of the Earth and the Gods." Last but not least, a man upon a throne clouds with bits and pieces of golden light appeared. The symbol for Uranus was on the crown of the throne. A small golden dragon was curled around the throne. 

"I am Uranus. I am the Father of the Universe. I am the Father of the Earth. I am the Father of the Titans, who then gave way to the Gods. Let the trial commence."


	6. Prankster strikes, the trial begins...Da...

Smily: Sorry, but I keep having this condition called writer's block.

Keemew2: Which is easily fixed if she would stop reading and start writing.

Smily: I get inspiration from other authors, BAKA!!!!!!!!

Keemew2: That almost sounds like plagiarism.

Smily: Well, it's not. I like to see different writing styles. It helps with the brainstorming1

Keemew2: I said it SOUNDED like it. I do the same thing.

The prankster strikes, the trial begins. Darien's in trouble.

Last, time with Darien: 

"I am Gaea. I am the Mother of the Earth and the Gods." Last but not least, a man upon a throne of clouds with bits and pieces of golden light appeared. The symbol for Uranus was on the crown of the throne. A small golden dragon was curled around the throne. 

"I am Uranus. I am the Father of the Universe. I am the Father of the Earth. I am the Father of the Titans, who then gave way to the Gods. Let the trial commence."

Darien: 'I'm dead. I'm soooooo dead. The trial is starting. My trial. Their gonna kill me. Wait, if this is a trial, I should get a say in this. Let's try it.' He thought.

"Um, Your Godship………" Darien started. All the Gods looked at him. Mars glared at him.

"Silence thy tongue, Mortal. Thou hast no say in this trial whatsoever. Keep that in mind." Darien gulped.

'Some trial. It's more like a lynch mob.' He looked at each God and Goddess in turn. They each wore a stony face, yet Gaea merely looked at the floor. As if sensing his thoughts, she spoke to him.

"My chosen one, the one who I hast chosen to protect the Earth. I can be of no help to you in thou dire hour. I am merely here for the sake that I am the one who mothered all. I shouldst be too biased in my decision to be of any use to this trial. I am deeply regretful, for I shall be of no use to thee, my child." She said aloud.

To the scouts.

  
Mina finished her explanation and everyone went to bed.

That night: 

A sole dark figure opens the door to Mina's room. A slight, hysterical giggle escapes his lips. He silently creeps over to her bedside. He speaks.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, sweet Mina. But, it must be done, for revenge is sweet, my darling." He leaned over her slumbering figure and proceeded to steal her most prized possession…………..Her HENSHIN WAND! The dark figure stole a last glance at the slumbering beauty and headed out the door. As he closed it, he whispers, "Revenge upon you will be sweetest of all." Silently he crept to the next door. He gulped. He had to be more careful from now on. The farther along he went, the lighter the target slept. He opened the door a crack to reveal the slumbering form of Amy…..

As the dark figure replaced the last of the henshins, he glanced at a box of hair dye, which had yet to be opened. He picked up the box in curiosity. It was red hair dye. 'Must be toying with the idea of dying her hair red. Sorry sleeping beauty, but I have a much better color in mind for you, and this red dye would look perfect on another. Or maybe a slight dilution of the color.' Slowly he crept out of the room, down the stairs, through the living room, and all the way to the kitchen; keeping the box in his hands; opening up the secret door to the gundam hangar. He crept down to do a little…sabotage to the box. 

Slowly the dark figure opened up the door to the joint bathroom that Serena and Wuffei shared. Suppressing a laugh, he opened up the shampoo and conditioner bottles, producing a dropper, proceeded in dropping in four drops each. 'As high as the strength that I made this stuff, it outta work. The master of pranks has struck again. Their gonna kill me when they find out what I did though.' Pulling out a note from his jacket pocket, he taped it to the shower stall. It read 'M.O.P. Master of Pranks!!!'

The next morning: 

Everyone was sleeping soundly. All of a sudden, a loud scream sounded throughout the house. All the scouts and pilots bolted out of bed and out the doors. Quatre was still in his room, sleeping soundly from yesterday's previous tranquilizer.

"DDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wuffei and Serena ran out of the bathroom. (Authors note: Wuffei and Serena's Bathroom has two showers. One in the tub, and another in the corner. Nothing was going on, HENTAIS. Quatre is still knocked out.) Everyone just stared at the two. Finally, Mina spoke up. 

"Um, Princess? Prince? Your hair. I-it's pink. Cotton-candy pink." Duo spoke up.

"No, Peacecraft Pink."

"Cotton-candy!"

"Peacecraft!"

"COTTON-CANDY!!!"

"PEACECRAFT!!!" Wuffei couldn't take anymore. 

"THEY'RE THE SAME, MAXWELL, VENUS. MAXWELL, BE GLAD I'M NOT ANGRY WITH YOU."

"UHHHHHHHH, your not? Why?' Wuffei just smirked. Before he could reply, Serena cut in.

"NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY TOUCHES MY HAIR. MUCH LESS TURN IT PINK. IT WILL…DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything, I swear." Duo cried, while running from the irate princess. Slowly, the door to Quatre's room opens. Everyone comes to a complete stop. Quatre poked his head out of the bedroom door, blinking away the sleep.

"Next time you decide to knock me out, keep the noise level down, so I can do as you wish." He snapped at them. He noticed Wuffei and Serena's hair. "You know, you two look even more like siblings now. Looks good, though, I can't say that I would be so daring as to dye my own hair pink. Though, I have one question. Do I have another niece that I don't know of?

"This coming from the weakling who wears a pink shirt." Snorted Wuffei.

"No, you don't Uncle. Why?" Serena answered Quatre's question. Glaring at Wuffei, Quatre answered.

"First of all, _WOOFIE, _I would like to remind you that I am no weakling. And second of all, that child, what's her name, Rini, looks almost exactly like you when you were her age. And with you both with pink hair, the similarities are even more striking." Everyone looked around nervously.

"Uh, yeah, Heh. She's just Dad's cousin. Family resemblance and all."

Back to Darien: 

"I move that we kill the vile creature and be done with it all. We have reviewed all the evidence, so we must needs come to a conclusion. All in favor of Endymion, Prince of Earth, losing his life, say aye."

Aries stated.


	7. The Trial Of the Gods. Darien's In Troub...

Smily: I'm lazy. 

Keemew2: Not too mention you have a short attention span when it comes to writing.

Smily: We do not own SM or GW, other people over in Japan do. SO don't sue, we don't have any money. 

Keemew2: Ya know, Sis. I don't think we need to say this every chap. Let's leave the disclaimers at this.

Smily: Whatever. Now, I have a complaint here. I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN 5 REVIEWS ON MY LAST CH. IT'S NO FAIR!!!!! Oh well, maybe more soon.

The Trial Of the Gods. Darien's In Trouble.

Last time

Back to Darien: 

"I move that we kill the vile creature and be done with it all. We have reviewed all the evidence, so we must needs come to a conclusion. All in favor of Endymion, Prince of Earth, losing his life, say aye."

Aries stated.

Now:

"Aye." Apollo voted, glaring at Darien.

"Aye." Artemis stated, following her brother with a glare.

"Aye." Mercury blew a bubble, popped it, and laughed. Venus looked up from filing her nails with a bored look on her face.

"Aye." 

"Aye." Saturn stated, scowling at Darien.

"Aye." Jupiter stated, fingering a lightning bolt.

"Aye." Neptune stated, sharpening his triton.

"Aye." Uranus stated, tossing a black ball of energy from one hand to the next.

"That confirms it. You ARE the WEAKEST link. GOODBYE." Mercury stated with a giggle.

"Nay." A lone voice stated. Everybody looked at Pluto startled. Apollo leaped from his throne, his face dark with anger.

"Nay? Nay? How couldst thou state 'nay'? After what he hast done to the Princess, thy niece. My DAUGHTER!!!!!!!" He yelled. Everybody looked startled at this announcement. "He shouldst be hounded by the Furies, tossed to Hera, put in the deepest reaches of Tartarus with the Giants and the Hundred-Handed Monsters, THEN given to the scouts, then brought back here for more fun torture, and FINALLY BE-HEADED!!!!!!!!" By the time Apollo was finished, he was red in the face. Mercury looked at Apollo surprised.

"Woah. Back up the chariot here. PRINCESS SERENITY IS YOUR WHAT!?!?!" Apollo looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"My daughter. I did not want thee to find out this way. Believe me. It would not have happened if Aphrodite had not been up to her usual foul tricks. I was with another at the time, Jamaia, Wufei's mother." Aphrodite looked up indignantly. 

"I did not. If I recall, around that time is when I came unto you to see if thou hast seen mine arrows. Cupid came back with them, giggling with malice." Jupiter cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to break up this interesting argument, but back to the matter at hand. Pluto, enlighten us please. Why hast thou voted nay?" Pluto looked at him.

"If Darien were to die, Princess Serenity wouldst die as well. Darien was born to be her protector. He must fulfill his destiny. A new enemy is after the Princess, and in her delicate condition, she shall be extremely vulnerable. If thou wishest to see thy grandchildren to see the light of day, he must stay alive." He stopped as the Furies popped up, surrounding the poor Prince of Earth. 

"Did somebody call us?" One asked. Pluto sighed.

"Nay, nobody hast called upon thy services. Besides, I hath found a better torture for thy little Prince of the Earth." Unnoticed by the Gods, the Furies had started circling Darien, hissing and licking their lips.

"Uh, gods?'

"If he's not to die, then how shouldst he be punished?" Apollo asked.

"Uh, help." 

"Surely you can not mean that he shall go unpunished." Venus asked.

"HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" Darien yelled. Everyone looked at him in surprise. They then noticed the Furies. 

"Let up on him, you three. We need him alive and well. Hmmm. This is what shall happen to him. He is to stay as close as possible to Serenity, without the Scouts or Pilots finding out. He is to help in all their battles, up close, full view, without revealing his identity. Am I forgetting anything? Oh, yes. You shall wear this until the Princess has delivered her children." Pluto stated, pointing at Darien. A body armor appeared on his body, it was black and red. Think Ronin Warriors if you have ever seen it. Darien looked relieved. 

"Oh, then I only have to wear it for nine months?"

"I said children, you'll need it. She has more than one birthing. If I'm correct, she's allergic to pain-killers. Watch out." Pluto warned. "Now, Brothers, Sister, Parents. Please, we shall need to converse, privately. Follow me please." They left their thrones, leaving the animals and the Furies to guard Darien. It seemed to be forever to Darien for the Gods to finish their chat. He nervously watched as the Furies circled him, getting in close, then farther away. Finally, the Gods came out of the chamber. Mars and Apollo wore matching glowers, Jupiter was having a bit of a problem with static electricity (it comes with being the god of thunder and lightening.) Pluto wore a smug look on his face. Mercury wore an expression of mixed curiosity, mischievousness, gaiety, and slight disbelief. Pluto spoke up next.

"Now to make sure that you will fulfill your task. I shall give you a defense. Be warned, it shall drain you to the point of exhaustion. Don't use it very often, especially when using more than one attack. Sweep your arms horizontally and say 'Time Sweep'. Time will shift for up to one hour. Heed mine warning." Gaea spoke up next.

"Mine gift to you is an attack. Set your feet shoulder-width apart, and concentrate on the ground. (A/N: Think Gohan when going to SS.) Say 'Earth Dragon Erupt. The ground shall erupt into a dragon-shaped piece of earth. It shall nose-dive into thine enemy. It shall not be as draining as Pluto's gift." Mercury stepped up to Darien.

"This shall be interesting to see. Shape thy hands into an invisible ball, a bluish white light shall appear. Say the words 'Ice Dragon' and push thy hands forth, and a dragon formed of light shall stream around thine enemy and freeze them."

"I'm not happy with this, but here goes." Mars stated, pouting. "Place thy hands palm to palm. Slowly raise thy joined hands above thy head. State the words 'Volcano's Inferno', and fire shall start to encircle around thee. The fire around thee is directed through thine upraised hands, and shall shoot forth in the form of a dragon." Neptune was the next up to the plate.

"Thy must be near to water in order for this attack to work. I give thee the powers of hydro-kinesis. By shouting the words 'Tsunami's Wave', thy shouldst be able to conduct water to thine will. Point thine hand at the body of water thou wishest to use, direct it in any form of thine arms or of thine mind." 'What little mind he has' Neptune thought to his fellow Gods and Goddesses. All but Gaea laughed. Gaea just glared at Neptune. Jupiter stepped up to the pitcher's mound and spoke.

"For this attack to work, thou must get into the same position as thou wouldst for Mother's attack. Electricity shall form around thine body, effectively making thee a conduit for the lightening to shoot down from the sky, striking thine form and erupting from your arms towards thine enemy. To set it off just shout the words, 'Lightening Blaze Crash'. I wouldst advise thee to keep a lot of burn ointment on hand. I hast heard that lightening hurts a lot." Uranus got into position with a smug look on his face.

"I shall enjoy watching the after effects of 'Tornado's Fury' on thee, MORTAL. I must admit, the attack is rather fun to do, but it tends to leave the attacker rather tousled. To pull this attack off, spin in one spot, repeatedly. Thou must say 'Tornado's Fury'. Thou shalt find thyself going faster and faster and faster and faster and faster, well thou gettest mine point. Whilst thou is spinning, the air around thee shall effectively create a tornado. The tornado shall spin into thine enemy, knocking them senseless, and defenseless. I wouldst watch out for any objects when thee is done." Uranus then volleyed the ball to Artemis.

"Take thy sword and point it in front of the, point raised level to the ground. Spin in a circle…"

Darien: 'Again with the spinning?' Darien thought.

"..once. Shout out 'Silver Flare', and a shock wave shall take forth from thy circle and create a mini-super-nova." She concluded. Saturn rose next.

"Lift thine hand above thy head, and grasp at the air. An energy glave shall appear in thine hand. Swing it in a diagonal arc. A shock wave shall form at the point of the glave, and shoot out at thine enemy. It is now Venus's turn." Venus looked up from her pocket mirror.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes, my little _gift_. It is called 'Love's Sacrifice'. You must use this command only in the direst of hours. It shall only be used once and once only. Once thou uses this command, thou shalt be stripped of whatever attacks the other gods have given thee. Thou shalt be revealed unto the Sailor Scouts and the Gundam Pilots. However, most of all, thy energy shall be drained enough to bring thee to Death's Door. Not beyond it, but to it. To implicate this command, shout out the words whilst invoking thee power of thine love and golden crystal. The very power that gives thee life." 

Smily: Hope you enjoyed it. I must agree with one of my readers. I AM murderous. 

Keemew2: Tell me, and be honest, what do you think of the attacks. 

Smily: And the verdict. And the punishment. We make a great team. I torture Darien, Duo, and the rest, you keep me from drawing blood from any major arteries. Well anyways, before I update next, we want to see at least 10 reviews. 

Keemew2: You mean YOU want to see 10.

Smily: SO, (sticks out tongue) PPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Smily: Next time on Darien's In Trouble. Serena's having pregnancy problems, the prankster strikes again, Serena blows up.

Keemew2: And don't forget, if you have an idea of who the prankster is, put it in your reviews.

Smily: SEE! I TOLD YOU SO. PLUTO HELPED DARIEN OUT. It only took me five chapters to do. 

Keemew2: And you were probably thinking we were talking about Trista.


	8. Explanations and plans; Darien's In Trou...

Smily: Hey, sorry for the delay, but, I've been kind of busy. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like.

For Darcey. She asked how Serena and Heero became best buds. Here's the explanation. Enjoy. ~_^

Explanations and plans; Darien's in trouble.

Heero had just sat down at the breakfast table when Duo asked his question. "So, Heero. How did you ever get to be best friends with the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen?" The question earned him glares from all around the table.

"Maxwell, I don't know weather to kill you or to just let that one slide?" Wufei stated. Duo paled, then looked to Heero.

"Well?" Heero looked at Duo for a while.

"Where to begin. I guess when I seven. I was living with Odin Lowe and I was called Odin Lowe, Jr. at the time.

*Flashback*

"Kid, pack your things. We're going to Tokyo, the Juuban district. I've got a new job. You'll be going to Juuban Elementary. We're leaving in the morning."

*Flashback*

*Flashback*

It was lunch time at Odin's new school. He was walking around right now, getting the layout of the school. Boring in his opinion. It was only his second day, and everybody was already avoiding the silent boy. He was broken from his thoughts as a smaller form bumped into him, sending them both falling to the ground. After they both had gotten up, he noticed that the other person was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm just running from Woofie." 

*Flashback*

"Hahahaha!!!!!!!! I STILL can't believe you let her call you 'Woofie'!"

"Maxwell!!!!!!!"

"If you don't want to hear this, I shouldn't be speaking." Heero stated. Duo turned to him.

"NO!!!!! Please continue, I'm sorry, it's just so funny, Wu-man's nickname. But, please continue?"

"Alright."

*Flashback*

"My name's Serena, what's yours?" Blink, blink.

"Odin. Odin Lowe, Jr."

"Oh. Are you new here? I am, been here for 3 months already." Nod. Blink. "Want to be friends?"

"Been here for 2 days. Sure, you can be a friend."

"Great."

"What are you running from Woofie for?"

"Oh, he's my bratty brother. He wants to show me his (shudder) spider. Hate those things, he knows it too." 

"Oh." A boys yell could be heard from somewhere near the swings.

"Serena, I just want to show you my new spider. It's real neat looking, come on." Serena looked at the swings, then to Odin. 

"Gotta go, bye. See ya around, Odin."

"Bye." He watched as she ran away from the area, then shook his head. 'Weird'. Well, maybe this stay won't be so bad after all.'

*Flashback*

*Flashback*

It had been 2 years since that day. Odin and Serena, or Seri as he called her, had become good friends.

*Flashback*

"Ah, that's so cute, calling her Seri. Think she'll mind if I call her that?" Serena walked into the room just then. She grabbed a bagel and sat down. She looked at Duo, then answered.

"Yeah, I think she'll mind. However, I think that Heero will mind even more. That's his name for me. You call me Serena or Sere, not Seri. Got it?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Heero, continue."

*Flashback*

Odin had called Seri and told her to meet him at the park. At the moment, he was waiting for her. Serena came running up, panting.

"Sorry…it took…me…so…long… Pant, Pant….Woofie…is…here for…a couple…gulp…weeks. He…wouldn't let…me…pant, pant…leave with…out…seeing his…(shudders) spiders. Anyways…what was it…you wanted?"

"I'm leaving." Silence. "Odin got a call and we have to go into space."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Doesn't leave much time."

"I know."

"When did you find out?"

"Today.'

"Will you keep in touch?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Question."

"Yeah?"

"Be my best friend?"

"Sure. Always and forever?"

"Always and forever."

"Odin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"This bites."

"Agreed."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Play a prank on the 'Squirt'?"

"Sure. He'll be pissed, but what a way to go."

"Yyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

*Flashback*

"Who's 'Squirt'?" Duo asked.

"My little brother, Sammy. He hates the name." Serena answered. 

"Ah, I get it." Duo got up and went to the door. He opened it, but hesitated on the porch. Turning, he shouted, "HEERO'S GOT A CRUSH!!!!!!" That said, he turned and bolted outside with 3 other pilots following, leaving Trowa with the scouts. Everybody looked bewildered at the behavior of the pilots except Serena and Trowa. Trowa was understandable, but _Serena_. Mina spoke up with the question that was on all the girl's minds, even the outers.

"How can you not be surprised at all this? They're crazier than **we** are, and that's bad. Duo and Wufei act exactly, if not worse, than you and Rei,"

"HEY!! I take offense to that!" Rei yelled. Mina poked out her tongue.

"Sorry, but it's true. Anyways, Heero's worse that Trista and Amara combined," Glare. Stare. "Trowa here's quieter than Amy, and your Uncle is even more psycho than ME!!!!" Trowa glared at her for those last two, but she ignored them. "How is it that you can just sit there, calmly eating a BAGLE!?"

"Heero. He told me all about them, even Uncle Quatre. Everything." The girls all looked at her, than to each other.

"Wow. He sure knows how to keep a promise. However, what about you? What did you tell him?" Rei asked. Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Everything." This caught them all by surprise.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" They all yelled.

"We're best friends, guys. Besides, he saw Sailor Moon on the news, recognized me, put two and two together, and demanded an explanation. I'm a horrid liar, can't lie to parents, family, or friends. Enemies yes, but anyone else, nope. Especially when your best friend happens to be the perfect soldier."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The girls understood now. The guys returned to the dining room then. Serena looked up from her bagel, then resumed eating. Quatre, Wufie, and Heero looked at each other, to Serena, to her bagel, then to her stomach. They left the room, leaving a bunch of confused people. All of a sudden, shouts could be heard in the next room. They came back into the room a couple minutes later with satisfied looks on their faces. Serena had finished her bagel and was about to get up, when they pushed her back into the chair. She looked up at them, confused. 

"Uh, guys, I'm not hungry, really. All I wanted was bread and cream cheese, that's all. I got it, now I'm done." Heero looked at her.

"Seri, for as long as I have known you, you have always had a huge appetite. Now that you're eating for two, you need that appetite. However, all of a sudden, you lose your appetite? Now read my lips. You. Are. Going. To. EAT!"

"Fine, just not that much. My stomach's not feeling all that well, it's been kind of queasy all morning." Everybody in the room shuddered. Poor girl, going through morning sickness already. A maid came out with a cart full of food; strawberries, sausage, eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Serena's eyes lit up when she saw the food. Quatre saw the maid with the cart just then.

"Ah, thank you very much Neffirru. That will be all." Serena attacked the cart just then. When they looked to see what she had taken, they turned green. Serena was sitting at the table eating her breakfast.

"Yummmmmmm. Strawberries, syrup, and eggs." Duo excused himself, he was a tad green when he left the room. Mina ran from the room when Serena mixed the 3 foods together and started to eat. Michelle turned to Amara.

"I think that the food cravings have kicked in, don't you?" Michelle asked. Amara just looked at her, her expression plainly asking, 'What do you think?' Wufei grabbed the bacon and sausage, and set them before Serena. She took one look at them, and ran for the bathroom. 

"Uh, excuse me, please." She said as she ran past Duo on the way to her destination. Wufei was looking from her to the meat, then sighed. I guess no greasy foods for her then. Oh, well."

15 minutes later, Serena came back to the dining room. When she saw Quatre, Wufei, and Amara, her smile turned devilish. The scouts and gundam pilots suddenly became worried for their personal safety at her look. "Uncle Quat, Woofie, Uantie Amara?" All three looked at her with worried/scared looks on their faces. "Since Uncle Quatre here has been so kind as to offer me shelter here, I am going to need your credit cards." The worried/scared looks turned to panic. Serena continued, ignoring the panicking looks she was receiving. "You see, I was making a list of what I need, and I realized, I don't have enough money for what I need." Amara spoke up then.

"Just what do you need, young lady?" Serena looked at her with an innocent expression on her face.

Serena took a deep breath, and began her list.

"I'm going to need maternity clothes for when I get my big stomach, watch your mouths Duo, Mina, Rei. I'm going to need school supplies, Rei, shut mouth, now. Hair stuff, Woofie, no comments. Make-up, under garments, baby clothes, baby stuff, baby furniture, furniture for me, paint, fabric, needles, thread, carpet, OH, and a doctor app." The three were white by now.

"By Allah. Anything else, Serena." Quatre asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Duo was rolling on the ground in laughter, and the scouts, excluding Amara, were jumping at the thought of a shopping trip. Heero was standing against the door frame watching everything with amusement.

"Actually, yes." Quatre's eyes widened, as well as Amara's and Wufei's. 'What more could she need?' They all thought.

"I need some new jewelry, shoes, socks, baby toys, baby books, bedding, and nightclothes. Oh, and before I forget, I need one more thing." Even Heero's eyes widened. What more could she want. "I need all of you guys to come with. I'm going to need all of your help and input." By now, her expression was one of pure evil.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scouts, excluding Amara of course, all jumped up and rushed to Serena. The gundam pilots and Amara were currently trying to sneak out, only to be blocked by Rashid.

"You will not run from this. She roped me into this as well. If I have to go, then you have to go. Besides, is it not your credit cards she will be using?" Their eyes widened. 

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" If Rashid was going, and he thought that they should go as well, they might as well give in. He was harder to shake than Relena. They bowed their heads and turned to meet their fate. When they were out of earshot, Iria came out from behind the stairs. 

"Thanks for doing this, Rashid. Quatre needs to get out for a while, and Serena will want him with her. They'll help keep her from going to crazy with shopping."

"Yes, but you owe me, big time." Iria looked up at him, laughter in her eyes.

"Oh, I know that I owe you. I promise you, though. You'll get your revenge tonight. I have a special…reward for you." He looked down at her, fire in his eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I look forward to tonight." He gave her one more kiss, and turned to go, jumping when she pinched his butt.

Smily: Well, hoped you liked. REVIEW! I want at least 12 reviews before I update again.

"Next time on 'Darien's In Trouble.': The group gets a couple of surprise guests, some welcome, some not so welcome."


	9. Shopping, movies, and meetings of Gods. ...

Keemew2: We're BAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!

Smily: Miss us. BTW, we do not own sailor moon or gundam wing.

Keemew2: Speak for yourself! Mamo-chan and Q-chan are MINE!!! All mine!!!! No one elses!!!!!!

Smily: Um, don't mind her, do to recent events, she has gone temporarily insane.

Shopping, movies, and meetings of Gods. Darien's in trouble.

Back with the GW boys and the scouts

The Gundam Pilots turned to go face their fate. 

Trudging up the stairs to Serena's room, they tried to think of anything, **but** the 'trip to hell' as they put. 

"Well, we're here. Who goes in?" Trowa stated. 

"Hnn. I vote……..Duo." Heero stated.

"HHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYy!!!!!! Why me, and why not you?" 

"Oh, give me a break. Grow up." Quatre stated, before walking in.

"Yeah, but he was raised with 29 sisters." Duo mumbled.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Upon hearing the scream, Duo opened up the door and the rest of the Gundam Pilots piled into the room.

"Hentai, Hentai, Hentai!!!!!!!!"

"Uh, Serena, who are you calling a hentai? It's just me." Quatre stated, facing a shirtless, braless, very angry Serena.

"WELL, THEN WHO IS THAT BEHIND YOU??!!!!!!???" She screamed. Quatre slowly turned around to see……….Duo with a nose-bleed, Heero with a very REEEEEEEEED face, a very blushing Trowa, and Wufei knocked out on the floor. Quatre glared at them all, then, hearing a click, slowly turned around to face……………….Serena holding a gun, pointed at HIM.

"Get. Out. Of. My. ROOM!!!!!!! And next time, please, knock before coming in." 

"Sorry Rena. I kinda forgot that you grew up and turned 17. We'll just meet you in the hallway." With that, he turned to see Duo still standing there. Drool was coming out of his mouth, and his eyes seemed to be fixated onto one point, Serena's chest. He seemed to be mumbling something, so Quatre leaned closer to hear.  
"Pretty breasts. Pretty breasts. Pretty breasts. Pretty breasts. ECT." Upon this little chant, Quatre's face grew so red, that Duo found himself, imbeded into the hallway wall. The other pilots, long since left the room, stood shocked at the sight of Duo making a permanent niche into the hallway. Along with the fact that Quatre had just punched the poor guy. Quatre started walking towards the poor guy stuck into the wall, the half-crazed zero system look in his eyes. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he slowly made his way forward. He was halfway there when Serena's door suddenly opened.

"I'm ready!! Time to go **shopping**. Ahahahahaha." Upon seeing the sight of her uncle, stalking up to his helpless prey, her eyes widened. "Hey, Uncle Quatre. Leave the poor guy alone. You wouldn't want to ruin his cute face now, would you?" Hearing this, Heero glared slightly at Duo. Quatre stopped and slowly looked at Serena. 

"Cute? You think he's cute?" Thinking a moment, he turned to look at Duo again. He cocked his head to the side, contemplating her words. "Now that you mention it, he is kind of cute." Now Trowa had his glare turned onto the poor boy. While Heero and Wufie turned incredulous expressions onto Quatre. "But, that still doesn't quite excuss the hentai-ish actions and words that he so elequently performed."

"Um, what was that Uncle Quatre?" Duo opened one eye.

"Never mind." Quatre stated.

"Oh, thank Shinigami." Duo stated. Quatre looked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"On second thought, he was quite openly admiring the view…that we had the……..opportunity.…to see. When I got close enough, I found out that he had a……unique……chant going on."

"Um, Uncle, do I really want to hear what the chant was?" Serena asked.

"No, but Wufei, Amara, and Heero might. He was quite unpoetic, with the words 'Pretty breasts, pretty breasts' repeating over and over and over and over and over and, well, you get the picture." The guys turned a baleful glare onto Duo. Duo, fearing for his life, decided to change the subject.

"Um, Q-man, do you really think I'm cute?" Duo asked, immediately realizing that he had chosen the wrong topic. For Trowa had perked up at the words. Quatre smirked, not a good sign.

"Oh, I think that your **very** cute. **Du-chan**." Duo paled at the sight of Trowa's glare. Something inside of Trowa had snapped at Quatre's words, and he had the most pleasing vision of himself, sneaking into the braided pilots room that night, and sliting his throat. The conversation in the hallway stopped at Serena announcing that she was ready for her trip to the mall.

(Thought I should end it, but decided that it would be too mean.)

People were frantically trying to get out of the way of the 8 over-exited teenage girls that were dragging 4 reluctant men, 1 equally reluctant woman, 1 glaring giant, and 1 resigned looking young man. Everyone covered their ears when the leading blond let out a loud shriek, running towards a shop.

"No! I will NOT go in there!" Wufei shouted. Serena pouted, pulling all the stops, right down to puppy dog eyes and quivering lip. 

"Aw, come on Woofie, don't tell me that my great, big, strong, war-hero of a brother is afraid."

"No, I'm not, for goodness sakes, Rena, it's a god-damned Victoria's Secret."

"I'll go." Duo piped up. Smack. Thud. Amara, holding Quatre at a distance with one arm, had punched Duo with the other.

"Meanie. I wanted to do that. Why are you always so mean me. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Quatre whined.

"So, this is my Koneko that's going in this dreaded shop." 

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to Rashid.

"Would anyone mind if I uh Master Quatre does not go in?"

"Yes!" Quatre shouted, wanting to be able to moniter Serena's shopping.

"NO!" Duo shouted, not wanting to get murdered by the insane Quatre.

"No." Serena said, not wanting her now- annoying uncle breathing down her neck. 

"No." Heero stated, not wanting to try to fend off a raging lunatic like Quatre.

"YES!" Wufei yelledd, not wanting to face this horror alone. Then thought a bit, seeing a classmate go into the store, who just happened to be the schools player (womanizer). "I MEAN NO!!!!!!!" Not wanting Quatre to go nuts in there.

"NO!!" The scouts shouted, for reasons unkown. "I FORBID IT!!!" Amara stated, knowing how her baby brother would act.

"No!" Trowa stated, not wanting his lover surrounded by frilly, lacy, abominations thought up by cruel women who wanted to torture men. Quatre pouted.

"Traitors, you're all ganging up on me, aren't you?"

"YES!!!!!" 14 voices shouted.

"Fine, be that way." Quatre sat down and watched them go in. 

In the store, the boys were being tortured by the mad women who were their companions.   
"Hey, Woofie. How do you like this?" Rei asked him, holding up a red see through nightgown.

"Do not call me Woof, Woof, Woof…" In his mind, a little wolf was going off, howling at a nice, sexy, red, see-through moon.

"I take it that you like it? Good, I'll get it." Duo hearing this conversation, nudged Mina.

"I think that Pyro and the Dragon have the hots for eachother." Mina, who had also heard, could only nod. They paled however, when they saw Serena and Heero. That wasn't what made them pale however. Wufei and Amara were onto them as well.

"Hey, Heero, how do you like this?" She was holding up a floor-length, see through night dress. Heero immediately had a nose bleed. "Good, I'll take." She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I might just wear it for you one night." Heero promptly dropped to the ground, probably from lack of blood loss. Thirty minutes, 350 dollars later, they emerged from the shop, to find Quatre still sitting in the exact same position they had left him in. Though there was an innocent look and 2 bags beside him.

"Hey, Q-man, what's in the bags?" Guess who asked.

"Never mind, there's young immpressionalbe minds hear, besides, Hotaru's too young to see what I have in the bags."

"Uh, dude, she just came from a lingerie shop." Amara's eyebrow rose as she caught sight of the sign on the side of the bag. 

"Naughty brother. Going to an Adult Shop. It's for Trowa, or am I wrong?" Quatre turned red. 

"Well, you're partly right." Everyone's eyes widened, and Trowa had that same vision that he had earlier, only this time, it included castrating him as well.

"The smaller bag is for Duo, the larger one is for Trowa." Quatre smirked. Trowa thoughts turned darker from there. Duo paled, 'First, he says I'm cute, now, he gets me a present. Dude, I don't swing that way.' Duo thought, rather frantically.

12 hours, 259 shops, and 5 million dollars, Serena thought that she was ready to go home. Just as they were leaving, they ran into Milliardo and Noin. 

"MILLIARDOOOOO!!!!!!!" Serena shrieked as she saw the couple. She ran up and glomped the guy, Relena style. Noin looked at Milliardo in shock, and Heero looked at Milliardo with murder in his eyes. His hands were just itching to reach for 'Mr. Blasty' who was placed securely in his uh where ever. "Oh, Milli, I haven't seen you for the longest time. How's ReRe?" Milliardo immediately looked around to see if certain people weren't around, sure enough, there were Quatre and Amara, glaring at him.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!!! MILLI???? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHHAAHAHAHA AHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAH" Duo cracked up laughing. "THE GREAT ZECKS MARQUIS BEING CALLED 'MILLI'?!?!?!?"

"Hmmmm" Was all that Milliardo replied. Smirking, he observed Quatre hitting Duo upside the head, clearly enjoying it. 

"Knock it off Duo, he's a family friend." Quatre admonished.

"Dude, family friend? For how long?" Duo asked.

"Since long before the war."

"You didn't even know him **during** the war."

"I haven't known him that long, but Serena has." Serena spoke up then.

"Hey Milli, can ReRe come over. I wanted to watch a movie tonight." At the mention of a movie, certain 2 people perked up. Milliardo looked upset.

"Sorry, but she has plans for tonight. We have to prepare for a certain idiotic guest who's coming in a few weaks. Maybe next week, though."

"Sure, but be sure to tell her that I missed her. Bye, we gotta get going." Once at the house, Quatre immediately disapeered upstairs for a while. 

"Come on guys, movie night. Lets go into the den." Serena squealed.

"Yeah, my all-time favorite movie." Amara stated. The scouts looked at eachother. 'Well, guess we can handle a little bit of bloodshed tonight.' Once everyone was settled in the den, Quatre came down the stairs with a golden box in his hands. Carefully he made his way to the giant screened TV, and placed the box on top of the VCR. 

"Uh, Dude, what's in the box, and where's the movie?" Duo asked.

"Patience my friend, patience. The movie is in the box, it's a family favorite, very old. In good condition to." That said, he placed the tape into the VCR. Everyone settled down, chattering quietly to themselves. 

"So, what's the movie?" Wufei asked. Amara spoke up then.

"It's our all-time favorite. 'The Sounds of Music'." The scouts looked at Amara like she had grown an extra head.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!" Wufei shouted, Duo nodded vigorously. Both Heero and Trowa looked at eachother.

"What's the 'Sound of Music'?" Heero asked. Trowa shrugged. Serena, hearing the question, grinned evily, 

"You'll love this movie, Heero. It's set during a war." The two guys perked up at the word war. 

"SHUT-UP EVERYONE!!!! THE MOVIE IS STARTING!!!" Amara shouted. The three Winner family members took a deep breath and………………………………unanimously as the movie started………………………………."THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUNDS OF MUUUUUUUUUSIC."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scouts and pilots shouted together.

"last time with the gods"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes, my little _gift_. It is called 'Love's Sacrifice'. You must use this command only in the direst of hours. It shall only be used once and once only. Once thou uses this command, thou shalt be stripped of whatever attacks the other gods have given thee. Thou shalt be revealed unto the Sailor Scouts and the Gundam Pilots. However, most of all, thy energy shall be drained enough to bring thee to Death's Door. Not beyond it, but to it. To implicate this command, shout out the words whilst invoking thee power of thine love and golden crystal. The very power that gives thee life." 

Now

Pluto smirked evilly. "And just to make sure that you do not attempt to contact the princess Serenity, I am sending my hell hound to watch you. Make ONE wrong move, and he will be literally breathing down your back.

"You mean, I can't even tell her the truth?"

"Not if you value your pitiful excuse for a life. Though, thou mayest go through one Relena Peacecraft. 'Those poor, poor boys.' And so without further ado, begone foul mortal." Unbenownst to Darien, Aries had been sneaking up on him. Just as the words left Pluto's lips, Aries slugged Darien in the back of the head with his fist.

"Ahahahahahahaahh!!!!! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR IMPREGNATING MY NIECE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Cough. Hack. Cough. Hack.

"Been smoking too much, huh Bro?" Hermes asked.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh Aries, I don't think the poor boy can hear you." Gaea said. That said, she waved her hand, sending him to the doorstep of everyone's favorite little stalker.

Darien slowly opened his eyes. A soft groan escaped his lips.   
"Are you OK." A soft voice asked. Darien looked around his surroundings. 'Where am I?' he thought. His eyes, searching out the voice, fell upon a gorgeous young man with long platinum white hair. He took in the pink walls, the pink bed, the pink curtains.

"Why has the room been sprayed with peptobismo?" He asked dumbly. The young man chuckled, his voice like rich honey.

"That bump on your head must have done more damage than we thought, though the room does resemble the hiddeous stuff. Unfortunately, you'll find most of the house decorated this way. Now, care to explain why you had a golf-ball sized bump on the back of your head?"  
"Uuh, first, the person who did the decorating must be insane, or related to Serena Tsukino."

"MMMMMMMMMM, close. She's my sister, and Serena Tsukino, her best friend, helped."

"Should have known. Now about the bump………………….DAMN YOU ARIES TO HELL AND BACK!!!!!!!!!!!

****

'hanks, but I've already been there, it's no fun'

'Get out of my head.'

"Who's Aries?"

"Somebody related to Serena, my ex. I kinda. Accidentally got her pregnant, then, to make things worse, I got drunk, slept with my roommate, who then confessed the entire thing to Serena, pretending to be me. Made my affair with her, about three months longer than it was. Bitch."

"Wow. So you're the idiotic, bakayaro, moronic, pain-in-the-ass person who got Rena knocked up. You must be in bad shape to confess that to me. Tell me, do you know who I am, or where you are, for that matter?"  
"No and No."

"Milliardo Peacecraft at your dis-service. Now, that I have found you, I can fulfill my quest."

"Er, should I be afraid?"

"OOH yes, see, my quest, given me by my girlfriend, sister, and best friend, was to hunt you down, and kill you. Which I will gladly do."

"MILLIARDO!!!! I did not say to kill him, you **know** what Pu-chan said, NO KILLING OF THE BAKA!!!!!!!" Seeing his crest-fallen face, she decided to add, "But, he did not say any thing about torture." Darien gulped. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Chiba. Milliardo can't do too much harm, you **are** needed as a bodyguard right now, ne?" Darien frantically nodded his head. A sudden thought struck the poor prince of the Earth. 

"Wait, you know about the Gods, and my……………..assignment? Why did you act like you did not know Aries then?" 

"We were not sure if you were the right village idiot, until you listed off the mistakes of your past couple months. Then, we were sure we had the right village idiot in our midst. Besides, it's fun to play with people's minds."

"Milli, you know what the pilots would do if they heard you say that kind of stuff. You're on probation, remember?"\

Milliardo started pouting. "They take all the fun out of things." Standing up, he looked at Darien, the window, the door, Darien, and Relena. Smirking, he made his way over to Darien.

"Sorry Darien, but until you are finished with **all** of your briefing, you'll have to stay here. And since I don't quite trust you with a window and a door, and I **certaainly** don't trust you with Relena, I'm going to have to do **this"** (swings fist, SMASH) He punched Darien in the eye, Darien's head slumped to the pillow. Relena looked on with mixed feelings.

"Really Milli, you know my feelings about fighting, although I do appreciate the fact that you are trying to protect my honor, there shall be no fighting with Darien within the walls of my house."

"I was just knocking him unconcious. Wait! Within the **walls** of your house. Does that mean that I can torture him outside?"

"How else will you and the others keep him in line? We have to make sure that he understands the rules of the game. He started it, he **has** to finish it." That said, she walked out of the room. Milliardo through one last black look at Darien, then followed her out of the room.

Smily: Hope you like.

Keemew2: I still stay that you should have made it longer.

Smily: Well, it's mainly my fic, so I get to judge on the length of the chappy. Well Neways, how do you like. Please review, at least 15.

Keemew2: Review? WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! Please review, please. (Gives little match-girl look)


End file.
